


镜中窥己，已成另一

by YuJiu



Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Transgender, console
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuJiu/pseuds/YuJiu
Summary: 当你窥视镜中时，亦或者你就是镜中人When you look in the mirror, or you are the person in the mirror
Relationships: Friends - Relationship





	镜中窥己，已成另一

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇性转文，从19年拖至昨天才完成。所以文风可能稍有不同，请见谅~

TAG：万人骑，性转

她舔舐着指尖残留的白色浑浊，粉红的舌尖绕着指尖，勾勒出一道道水痕，她慵懒地侧躺在床，以最能勾起男性欲火的声线撩拨着门外几乎化作欲望的奴隶的雄性们，“下一个。”  
仅仅三字落下，门外便被争吵声充斥，她不满地皱了皱眉，“不要争吵嘛~闹事的人失去资格了哟。”  
待耳边的聒噪声散去，她缓缓坐起，任凭这具罪恶的胴体在空气中展露，她双手托胸，丰硕的双峰在清冷的光下更显白皙。不知为何，她幽幽叹出一口气，“为什么，为什么成了现在这个样子呢。”  
她转头，望向房间中那面古朴的坐地镜，红木雕琢的边框将其装点的高贵而典雅。镜边框下方，一对俊男美女正相拥着，而他们的身形却重叠，不再分彼此。  
镜子中倒映的是另一个自己，这个自己与现实中的自己对视，虽然有着表情，似乎却只是一具空壳，但镜中的自己真的只会是一个倒影吗？镜子那头，是否存在另一个世界呢，一个有自己，却又不是自己的世界？  
也许对于一般的镜子是这样的，镜子就是镜子，是用来观察自己的工具。  
但它太特殊了。  
它映射出的不是所谓的自己，而是——自己心中所最想的人。  
那个如镜中花水中月般虚无缥缈而又摄人心魂的存在，那个能将木偶线缠绕至任何雄性的灵魂的存在。  
这面红木镜子倒是被深藏在他家的楼阁，就和这妖姬深藏他内心一般，若不是他这番扫除，恐怕这个秘密会被已知埋藏下去吧。  
他触碰了这改变自己的开关。  
他的手划过镜面，点点波纹荡开，他的镜像逐渐扭曲，内心的那个人，似乎要从中爬出来一般，但他并未感到畏惧，而是正面迎向红木镜子，于是，一种被水拥抱的感觉蔓延全身，如母亲般的温柔让他无比心安。  
发根处突然奇痒无比，随后，他那头刻意修剪过的短发疯长起来，转瞬间淡红色发丝便与地面亲吻。  
脸庞上分明的棱角渐渐被磨平，他的内心也渐渐被夺去了作为男性的感觉，但却并不让他感到突兀，正如潺潺流动的溪水般，虽静，但仍然缓缓淌过。  
人偶般精细的五官正被缓缓雕琢，那是画中人般的美好面容。  
不知是什么拂过他的身体，或许是清风，又或许是涓涓细流？无法言表的酥麻感令他全身上下的细胞都活跃起来。  
身躯正变得娇小柔弱，不足盈盈一握的柳腰让他开始怀疑自己的双眼，“这真的是……我吗？”  
在失去了最后一项男性性征后，她满怀着惊喜地触摸着曾经的自己所垂涎的肉体，水嫩的皮肤中透着淡淡的粉色，少女的青涩及纯真呼之欲出，但她此时略有些色气的动作又让这幅身躯增添一份妖媚，私处被墨色纹路勾勒出的花瓣微微遮掩，反倒是更显魅惑之态。一切的一切似乎都是温泉之上蒸腾的雾气，将真实笼罩在虚幻中。  
这幅躯体在渴求着什么，欲望似乎冉冉燃起。纤细的手指轻轻拨开花瓣，光洁的细小裂缝中透着些微的嫩红。  
“探入它吧——”耳边响起了恶魔般的低语。  
她晃神，下意识的将手指探入，微微的拨弄着。  
如同触电般的快感瞬间击中大脑，这具身体的敏感程度远远超出她的想象，仅是这种刺激就能引起相当程度的愉悦。  
如海潮般冲刷着她的大脑的快感已经让她脑海中一片空白，最后的思考能力都驱使着双手带来快感。  
身体阵阵痉挛，脸颊如火般绯红，身下早已泛滥。  
“哈……”她微微张口，呼出一口炙热的气体，小小的阁楼中霎时被雌性荷尔蒙的味道充斥。  
她于是放空大脑，迎和着肉欲行动着，将意识完全沉浸入愉悦的海洋中。  
时间失去了意义，当她终于因疲意而沉沉睡去时，太阳已沉下地平线，只残留些许光晕，如处子的落红般。  
翌日的阳光穿透阁楼略显陈旧的窗户，灰尘随光路飞舞，而她的身体却并没有被任何污物沾染，如玉般无瑕剔透。  
她任由身体在空气中展露，展现优雅的身段。真是没有什么好挑剔的了，她嘴角弯起。  
“唔——”她突然一战栗，“我该穿什么……”  
她隐约感觉到，自己曾经的生活一去不复返了，但要开始新生活，她首先得找一套适合现在的自己的衣物——毕竟她还是要进入社会的啊。  
“或许……那套女装可以？”  
原先的她其实身材并不魁梧，甚至可以说略显瘦小，而这套女装也是他那些眼光毒辣的朋友给他精心挑选的，当然，出于第一次穿时，他差点雏菊不保的事情，他还是把那套女装束之高阁了。  
而现在，那套服饰反倒成为了她的救命稻草。  
一套古典却不失美观的classiciallolita式裙饰，脖颈处的水晶项链随风摇曳，衣领处以蕾丝花边点缀，本是为了掩饰她那时平坦的胸口，此时却显出一种非凡的傲然，胸口下纯白条纹如波浪般交错，体现出的层次感不由散发出一种庄严。尼龙束腰上绣有荷花，略显典雅。  
她提着裙摆，淑女般的悠悠旋转起来，周身的裙摆也转起，裙摆层与层间以荷叶纹饰相隔，而以丝带制成的蝴蝶结也巧妙的挂在裙沿，将她包围在中间，令她如花般凛然绽放。  
稍微整理仪容，推开家门，任由新升的朝阳投射在脸上，暖意洋溢。  
“要不找那几个家伙玩玩？”她眨眨眼，露出一抹坏笑。【2019年所写】  
门铃叮叮地轻响，若奏响了狂欢的序曲。  
她明显低估了自己的魅力，当她出现在他那些朋友的面前时，她能感觉到面前曾经的朋友们的吐息，那是一种近似野兽的呼吸，他们只是出于人性而压制了自己的欲望。  
“你们好~”她向着微微愣神的朋友们招手，笑颜如花。  
“嗨~，晖。是我啊~”她伸手在其中一位面前晃了晃。  
“你。。。谁？”那人咽了口唾沫，试图克制自己的欲望。  
“苑荇玔啊。”她拍拍他的肩膀，满脸坏笑，“认不出来了？”  
“你唬我呢？好不容易遇见个主动和我说话的女孩子。”他有些哽咽，莫名的悲伤笼罩了他。  
“那~么~由你亲手来感受下吧。”她不明白自己为什么会说出这番话，但燥热的身体却在宣示着源于灵魂的诉求。  
她的眸子中宛若以星空加以点缀，似其深邃又拥有其令人着魔的神秘感，牵住了晖的神智，他似提线木偶，失神地将她摁倒在床。他的动作狂乱而粗暴，被情欲蒙在一层淫靡的气息中。  
她慌神了，理智的约束让她进行了些许的反抗，而本能却在诱使她迎接将至的鱼水之欢。  
男性的荷尔蒙气息不断冲击着她的神经，轻微的抵抗也逐渐被炽热的拥抱所取代。  
晖撕碎了她的衣物，百合花瓣般碎裂的绸缎很是凌乱，在汗水的浸润下略微透着少女的粉肤，春与情萌发，意乱情迷。  
情欲催化下的硬物于双股间流连，灼热的触感无限制地激发着打开某些奇怪开关的冲动，一丝晶莹已然由蜜缝流出，顺着那双玉腿蜿蜒滑下，那混着两性的气息。  
她的肌肤透露出微微的红色，她的面颊已不知何时挂上渴求的笑容。  
晖心领神会。贯穿的疼痛让她的大脑间瞬间空白，而这具身体却又将这份疼痛十倍地换为直冲大脑的快意。她无法控制自己的身体，她迎合着，甚至主动进攻，她只想更快地汲取快感。她纵情地将自身的情绪以声音的方式释放，却更激起晖的征服欲，他的动作愈发猛烈，而她的思绪也愈发混乱。少女的爱意从生命之门中喷涌而出，如洪水般本应席卷一切，却收走了晖的精华。  
腹部的瑰丽纹路泛着光华，酷似恶魔的细小翅膀正缓缓从背后张开，小巧的尖尾灵巧地卷起晖的硬物，以巧妙的力度刺激着晖的欲望。  
白浊从门中缓缓渗出，她葱指捻起少许，粉嫩的舌头轻轻舔舐指尖，一种无法言喻的美妙味道充斥着舌尖。  
好奇怪——但，也好愉悦。  
她的身姿将其他的几人吸引，她牵动着他们的身躯向自己靠近。  
卸下最后一丝理智约束的她不再为所谓矜持困扰。她解下一人的衣物，将他的炙热之物轻轻含住，感受着口腔内逐渐膨胀的填充感，那种直通咽喉的窒息感让她的意识略有些恍惚，而身后仍不时传来的阵阵刺激更加剧了这份迷离。她的双手也没有空出，侍弄着另外两人，而这种彻底的淫靡感只是让她愈发兴奋与喜悦。  
口腔内的异物在温湿的刺激下喷吐出了无数的白灼，喉咙中淌过的精华在大脑的处理下被渲染为了极致的美味。  
而即使只是被双手挑逗，另两人却也因她将自身的精华肆意涂抹在她这般如无暇璞玉的胴体上。  
她这番似被欺凌的娇弱形象更将娇媚一次诠释至淋漓尽致。而这——只是这场狂欢的冰山一角而已。真正的狂欢由此之后才拉开帷幕。  
苑荇玔再也回不去过去，但，现在未尝不比过去完美呢？

The Ending。  
作者:钰玖


End file.
